Voldie and the Death Eaters
by twindevils
Summary: one shot: Voldemort leaves a room of Death Eaters alone for more than five minutes and this is what happens. Revised on 08.15.06


_Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the tune to Following the Leader. The great J.K. Rowling owns HP and co. and Disney owns Following the Leader _

Warning: Major OOC. This is what happens when a set of twin sisters gets bored.

Summary: Voldemort left a room of Death Eaters alone for more than five minutes and this is what happens.

A/N: Recently updated. 08/15/06

**Voldie and the Death Eaters**

Have you ever wonder what happens at a Death Eater's meetings? If so, have you ever wonder what would happen if Voldemort left a room full of his most trusted Death Eaters to their own devices for more than five minutes? What would happen if Voldemort wondered about what would happen, too?Here is that story.

Voldemort was sitting high above his throne room in his ruby red chair in front of his throne room with his five most trusted member_s_ of his inner circle discussing the problem of pesky Potter. They stood above an assembly of hundreds of his Death Eaters. He decided to leave the chamberfor ten minutes to see whathis Death Eathers would get up. He hoped that they valued their life enough that proper order would remain. If not some one would pay.

"I trust that you five can handle them for a couple of minutes," Voldemort threatenas he left the room. Voldemort stalked to the sidewallbehind the veiland waited. After five minutes ofhis lowly followers' just standing there and doing nothing Voldermort was about to stroll back in. Taking a step to join the room again he saw a movement within the ranks. Malfoy, Snape, Avery, Nott and Lestrang were motioning from the front of the room to gather everyone's attention.

Malfoy yelled, "Okay everyone, I decided that we need to practice the song and dance for the Dark Lord's Birthday. Come on now!" He clamped his hand twice. It was amazing how much he looked and sounded like a cheerleader; a really bad high school cheerleader. Everyone line up in rank, oldest Death Eaters in front to youngest in back. Lestrang, Snape, Malfoy, Avery, and Nott ambledinto alined up in front of the group with their back to the throne.

Malfoy screeched, "Okay, One, Two, THREE." The whole group started to sing and doing a dance that is too scary to describe. Let saw it evolved the cancan and a lot of flaying arms

"We're following the Voldie, the Voldie, the Voldie, we're following the Voldie, where ever he may go."

Snape started moving away into the shadows, but Malfoy pull him back next to him and motion for him to stay.

"Dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee. We're killing the Potter, the Potter, the Potter, we're killing the Potter, whatever we must do. Dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee."

Meanwhile Snape was muttering, "I'm doing this so I don't get tortured, tortured, tortured. I'm doing this so I don't get tortured, whatever I must do. Dumdum, dadee dumdum, dadee, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee."

Malfoy smile and said, "Speak up Snapie." With Malfoy coming to stand closer to him Snape started singing along.

"We're recruiting the deathies, the deathies, the deathies, we're recruiting the deathies where ever we may be. Dumdum, dadee dumdum, dadee, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee. We're torturing the muggles, the muggles, the muggles, we're torturing the muggles where ever they may be. Dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee."

With every verse the dance became more extravagant. Malfoy and Avery started having a fight to prove who's most cheerleader like. Showing quite about of leg underneath their robes.

"We're threatening the mudbloods, the mudbloods, the mudbloods, we're threatening the mudbloods, what ever they may do. Dumdum, dadee. dumdum, dadee, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee. We're bowing to the master, the master, the master, when ever he enters. Dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dumdum, dadee, dadee."

They all stop and Malfoy and Avery started jumping up and down. They were still fighting to become the most cheerleader like. But Malfoy won when he jump did a toe touch landed and when into a spilt. To Avery great disappointment he couldn't possibility beat him.

"Great everyone, we only need a few more practices," Malfoy yelled while clapping his hands. They all got back into regular position and Voldemort walk into the room a little disturbed but very amused.

The End


End file.
